Truth Or Dare: Mortal Mode
by EdwardCullenOwnsMySoul
Summary: Sequel to Truth Or Dare:Undead Style! The fun continues, at school! P.S. Please if you haven't read Truth Or Dare: Undead Style read it first otherwise not everything's gonna make sense! Please read and review!
1. School is Prison

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, I just used Stephanie Meyer's characters, there is NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.

**Truth Or Dare: Mortal Mode**

Sequel to Truth Or Dare: Undead Style

School Prison

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up to feel two stone old arms wrapped around me, I opened my eyes quickly staring into the face of an angel, my angel. Pretty much the only one who could wake me up in the morning without a fuss.

I sighed and rolled over snuggling closer to his marble frame, wrapping my arms around his torso.

I wanted to spend every second with him, awake or asleep.

I stared deep into his topaz eyes, losing my train of thought. He smiled at me and I found myself smiling back. I lifted my head up, juding where his lips were before closing my eyes and leaning in. My lips met with the side of his mouth which turned upwards at my apparent lack of aim, with my eyes open or closed.

I ignored him not wanting to start off the morning by getting worked up, and moved on to his lips.

It always suprised me how perfectly our bodies fit together, how his lips seemed to mesh with mine. We were like two puzzle pieces made perfectly for each other.

Come to think of it, we really were a puzzle. He was one of the more important pieces, or in my case the most important. Whereas I, at first seemed to be one of the many unoriginal, barely important filler pieces. Made soley to compliment the main attraction that was him, or what he made up.

But when you looked closer you saw that we were made for each other, that I was just as important a piece in his life as any other. Without me he was incomplete, and without him I had no world.

I smiled at the thought of how perfect it all was, at how well fate had chosen.

He raised and eyebrow, obvoiusly curious as to what was making me smile, but I shook my head. With him I could be more than 1 type of puzzle, and I liked it that way.

He frowned frustrated once again at not being able to read my mind, but it was replaced almost immediately with my favourite crooked smile.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"Just wondering what we'll be doing today..."

"What?"

"You agreed to another round of truth or dare remember?"

I groaned. "But it's a school day!"

His smile widdened. "Exactly."

I was extremely confused and I'm sure he read it in my expression because he chuckled.

"Go get ready and I'll tell you on the way to school."

I nodded still extremely curious.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went down the hall to the bathroom, quickly stepping into the shower and almost slipping.

I sighed, and just when I thought I was getting less clumsy. All throughout my shower I thought about what Edward possibley could have meant. How can you play truth or dare during school? We don't even have all the same classes!

Whatever it didn't matter. I stepped out of the shower dressing quickly and meeting Edward downstairs. I scarfed down a bowl of cereal and went out to the car. Edward was already there of course holding the door open for me.

"So..." I said sliding into the seat. "How's this gonna work?"

He smiled. "Well it's quite simply really, Alice has already "dazzled" her way into free hall passes for all of us so we don't actually have to go to every class today, and truth or dare is so much more fun when you have and audience."

I gasped "You don't mean we're going to be acting like idiots in class do you?"

"Well I wouldn't call you an idiot but yes that's the general idea."

"No way!" I said "I'm so not doing this!"

"Aww come on Bells it'll be fun, I promise."

Edward began making puppy eyes at me and I totally lost it. "Okay I'll do it."

He smiled "Thank you."

"Whatever." I said trying to sound upset, but I was still completely blown away, puppy eyed Edward was sooo CUTE!

"Anyway..." he continued "It's my turn to go first so if you want you can get it over with quickly."

I shook my head violently, "Uh-un, no way am I going first!"

He smiled, as if expecting it.

"That's fine I already had an idea of who to dare first and it wasn't you."

"Thank God." I muttered.

Just then we pulled up to the school and I saw the rest of the Cullens, minus Carlisle and Esme, waiting for us.

As soon as I got out of the car Alice was upon me.

"OMC Bella this is gonna be so much FUN!" she squealed

I smiled "Sure Alice whatever you say."

She nodded handing me my hall pass before turning to Edward and giving him his.

I stuck mine in my pocket and waited for the game to start.

"Okay so same rules as yesterday, but this time it's Edward's turn to start." Alice said excitedly.

Edward's P.O.V

Bella looked extremely nervous even though I'd assured her she wouldn't be first. No I had other plans.

"Emmett," I asked, "Truth or dare?"

Emmett's P.O.V

"Dare, DUH!"

What did Edward think I was, a pussy?

"Okay Emmett I dare you to go to class and hum show tunes from the most annoying commercials while pelting the teacher with ping-pong balls, then you have to start acting like school is prison and you have to try and escape."

Fudge, with double nuts and vanilla icecream. This would not be good, I was so gonna be suspended.

Fun. I sighed and began heading to my first class, french.

I sat down in my usual seat and waited for the rest bof the class to arrive, mindlessly humming "So Happy Together" from the Twix commercial. It was actually a pretty decent song.

Just as I was starting the chorus our teacher Mme. T entered the class.

"Bonjour mes élèves!" (Hello my students!)

"Bonjour Mme." (Hello Madame) we replied mechanically already used to the daily greeting.

"Bien, aujourd'hui on va commencé par lisent parties 1 et 2 du l'histoire "Le Fin Voleur" sur page 91 du vos livres. Ensuite vous devrez repondre au questions 1-9 et c'est à remettre au fin du ce cours." (Good, today we'll start with reading parts one and two of the story The Fine Theif on page 91 in your books. Then you have to answer questions 1-9, and they're to be handed in at the end of class.)

Joy, work. I finished in a matter of moments, it was my 7th time going through advanced high school french, I could probobley teach the class better than she could, french was practically my first language!

After finishing the Twix jingle I moved on to several I-pod songs, mixing in a few for McDonalds.

After realizing most of the class had finished Mme. T got up and began writting on the board. I took it as an oppertunity and began chucking pingpong balls towards her lightly, trying not to hit her too often.

She turned around glaring and I pretending to be copying the note she was writting.

She frowned before turning around and continuing the note.

I chucked a couple more balls before she turned around catching me in the act.

"Emmett! Pourquoi faites-vous cela?!" (Emmett! Why are you doing that!?")

"Quoi?" (What?) I asked innocently.

"Pourquoi lancez-vous des choses?" (Why are you throwing things?)

"Madame,Je n'ai rien fait mal." (I've done nothing wrong.)

"Je vous ai vu!" (I saw you!)

"Bien, c'est moi, mais je suis entrain du practiqué pour le classe du gymnase." (Okay, It was me, but I was just practicing for gym classe.)

"Emmett, c'est ne pas le temps du le faire, maintenant fais ton travail!" (Emmett, now's not the time, now do your work!)

"Bien Mme. J'ai juste un question du te poser." (Okay Madame I just have one question to ask you.)

"Franchement Emmett, ques-que vous voulez savoir?" (Really Emmett, what do you want to know?)

"Comment les bébés sont-ils faits?" (How are babies made?)

"Emmett, c'est n'est pas le temps, demander à vos parents! (Emmett, now's not the time, ask your parents!)

"Mais j'ai déja les demandé!" (But I already have!)

"Pauvre toi. Maintenant fais ton travail!" (Poor you, now do your work!)

"Why aren't you answering my questions!?"

"Emmett, en français, s'il vous plaît!" (Emmett, in french, please!)

"You're still doing it! This is like prison! OMC it is prison isn't it!? They're probobley some guy hidden behide a one way wall watching you brain wash us!!"

"Emmett! Calm down!"

"We're being held captives like animals and you want me to calm down?!! That's it!! Screw the man, I'm out of here!!!"

I ran for the door leaving before the teacher could protest.

My siblings were in the hall right outside the door, laughing like crazy, Bella probobley the hardest of all.

"Okay," I said "Who's next?"

Bella's P.O.V

OMC that was so funny! Poor Mme. T she's looking really haggered.

"Okay," said Emmett "Who's next?"

I sobbered up immediately, please not me, please not me, please...

"Bella!"

Crap.

"Truth or dare?"

* * *

There you go guys the begining of a much deserved sequel, I hope you guys like it, please review for the next chapter! I'm thinking I want 15-20, I know mean but I promise the update will be BIG. Anyway thx for reading and I hope it made you laugh! Love ya'll 


	2. Short Shorts and Lightsabers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, I just used Stephanie Meyer's characters, there is NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.

**Truth Or Dare: Mortal Mode**

Sequel to Truth Or Dare: Undead Style

Short Shorts and Lightsabers

Bella's P.O.V

"Umm.. truth I guess."

"Kill joy." Emmett muttered.

I stuck my tougne out, and Edward laughed.

Emmett scowled at him and once again went back to thinking.

"Okay, umm... since no one's answered my question yet, how are babies made?"

Oh God please no, I thought. Blushing a million different shades of red.

"Umm...Emmett, why don't you ask the health teacher?" I said "I don't really know either." I finished praying he wouldn't see through my lie.

He looked suspicious.

"God dammit Emmett, you should know, you've been to med school and you've had sex with Rosalie, God knows how many times!" I yelled frustrated.

Emmett gulped "Bella you're scary when your mad."

"Ya well deal with it!" I snapped.

"So let me get this straight, babies are made when 2 people... do the deed?"

I sighed, blushing once again. "Pretty much."

"Oh, okay." he said.

Everyone else was still looking a little stunned, I'm not really much of an angry person.

"Okay then." said Alice, recovering the quickest. "Bella your turn!"

"Fine." I said, still slightly grumpy. "Edward, Truth or dare?"

Edward's P.O.V

Uh oh Bella was not happy, this couldn't be good.

"Umm... dare?"

She seemed to calm down.

"Right, okay so you have gym with Jessica right?"

I nodded slowly, not liking where this was going.

"Okay, I dare you to wear short shorts to class and show off as much as possible, flirt with Jessica a bit and say semi-suggestive things."

"But... Bella, I thought you love'd me."

Her face softened. "I do... but I also want to be entertained."

I sighed, "Fine."

"I think I'll come along." said Jasper. "I have gym right now too and I wouldn't mind a front row seat."

I growled but Bella just nodded, "Sure whatever."

"Yes!"

I growled again but went to get changed.

Once I came out Bella practically fell over.

"Oh My Gosh, Edward!"

"What?" I said smiling at her reaction. "You said short."

"But...but..omc." by now she was blushing furiously.

"It's alright Bella, you know I'll never belong to anyone but you."

She nodded and stood on her tip toes for a kiss, I complied and she whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry."

I just smiled back knowing she ment it, and headed in for gym class, Jasper right behind me.

"Okay class," siad Coach Clapp. "Today, we're playing stick ball, it's basically soccer but with these big sticks that look like Q-tips. What you do is you have a net at each end and you use the padded end of the stick to try and hit the ball into it. Pretty simple eh? Okay so we''l do this in a semi alphabectical fashion. Letters C, S, W, and I suppose B as well on team one, and the rest of you are team 2."

Jasper and I headed over to where the coach pointed and were quickly joined by Ben, Tyler, Jessica, Angela, and Lauren.

I saw Jessica looking at me practically drooling, and I forced myself to wink, seeing Bella cringe in the corner of my eye through the door.

Jessica stumbled a bit suprised by my response but immediately began smiling like someone would for the dentist when he wanted to see all your teeth, it was disgusting.

After reciving a stick Jasper and I pretty much dominated the game, and were quickly winning 5 to 0. We decided we should tone it down a bit and quickly became bored.

Japser turned to me handling the stick like a light saber.

"Luke, I challange you to a light saber battle!"

"I accept, Darth!" I yelled spinning my stick impressivly like a real jedi. (a/n: sorry if I screw this up, I don't watch Star Wars so I don't really know what happens or how to spell stuff.)

Jasper and I began lunging and thrusting like real professionals, seeing as we'd taken fencing several times.

Finally I landed a blow anf Jasper staggered to his knees, dropping his weapon.

"Haha!" I yelled "You have lost Darth!"

"Luke..." he whipsered.

"Yes?"

"I am your father..." he whispered before falling foward and 'dying'.

"NOOO!" I scremed dropping to my knees.

"Yay!" said Jessica clapping.

Soon everyone else was too, everyone that is except for Coach Clapp.

"Boys," he called.

"Yes?' we both answered innocently.

"This isn't drama class, take two laps for you little stunt there."

We nodded, and I helped Jasper up before starting around the gym.

We both finished fairly quickly and joined back in the game.

Jessica wacked the ball timidly and it went into the net.

"Wow," I said complimenting her. "Great form." I made a show of looking up and down as I said this and just like in my last dare, she fainted.

Coach blew the whistle pausing the game. "Crowly make yourself useful and take Jessica to the nurses."

Tyler nodded dumbly. Struggling with Jessica's weight as he headed out the door.

Jasper and I laughed sliently, at least that part was over. When the game finally finished, we changed quickly and went to where everyone was waiting. Bella looked pretty unhappy so I scopped her up into my arms and kissed her breathless, after that she seemed much happier.

"Okay,' I said, "My turn..."

* * *

Sorry guys I know it's short but I'm really pressed for time latley so I'm really going to try and give a better longer update but it may not happen. Anyway please review! And I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think! Ummm.. I hat to do this but I need time to think so the goal is 50 reviews, I know mean, but you guys can do it, I know you can! 


	3. What would Johnny Depp Do?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, I just used Stephanie Meyer's characters, there is NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.

**Truth Or Dare: Mortal Mode**

Sequel to Truth Or Dare: Undead Style

What Would Johnny Depp Do?

Jasper's P.O.V 

Fun, I can't tell what to pick! All Edward is, is excited, cheating mind reader!

"Hey!" he said.

"Ha proves you were snooping!"

He mumbled something unintelligent but I wasn't paying attention.

"Dare." I decided.

"Yay!" Edward squealed.

"Umm...Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you just squeal?"

"Umm...cough no."

"Jasper?" she said turning to me.

"Yes?"

"Can vampires cough?"

"Not naturally, no." I said and Edward glared at me.

"Wow Edward," Bella said turning back to him, "I think Jessica's having an effect on you!"

Edward's mouth dropped open and he fell to the floor dramatically.

"Jasper? Can vampires faint?" Bella asked turning to me once again.

I shook my head grinning.

"I didn't think so." she said nudging Edward with her toe.

He glared at her, jumping back up onto his feet.

"That hurt Bella."

She rolled her eyes but she was feeling slightly guilty and ended up apologizing anyway.

Edward of course forgave her and they had one of their chaste pecks, God I'd go insane if I were him, and I had to be that careful.

Edward rolled his eyes at me but grinned when he remembered it was his turn and I was the victim this time.

"Okay Jasper, I dare you to make a portable Johnny Depp shrine that you have to bring with you everywhere and you have to set it up in religion class, and every sentence out of your mouth has to have something to do with Johnny Depp."

Awww, not fair, Edward knew about my "Pirates of the Caribbean" phase a couple years back.

I sighed but got to work quickly making a semi-shrine, that consisted of a felt cloth to drape over my desk a picture frame with a signed snapshot of Johnny Depp and various labeled articles that I had gotten off E-bay a couple years ago, such one of the 8 pieces of 9 from "At World's End" and Jack's hat and the random dudes eyeball (I'd bought it on a whim).

Alice looked slightly surprised to see my collection but she shrugged it off she'd been there for some of my other less justified obsessions.

I walked to religion class quickly hoping to be seen by as little people as possible. I arrived just in time as the bell rang and went to my usual seat and the back and set up my things.

The teacher eyed me critically but ignored my setup for the most part.

"Okay class," she said "Today we'll be talking about values and what one should do in certain situations. For example, your friend forgot to do their homework and they ask you for yours to copy, what would be the right thing to do?"

When no one raised their hand she began scanning the class for a victim and since she'd seen my little display at the beginning of class I knew it would be me even before she said my name.

"Jasper? What would you do?"

I pretended to think about it.

"Well, I guess I'd let them copy my work, it's what Johnny Depp would do."

"Excuse me? Who?"

"Johnny Depp," I said my tone suggesting it was someone everyone knew, "the actor." I hinted, a little rudely.

"I see, and what is that all over your desk?"

"Umm…" If I were Bella I would have blushed for sure. "Johnny Depp stuff?"

"Uh-huh, and what is it doing in my classroom?"

"Um…being?" I said for lack of a better response.

"Alright class, thanks to Jasper you will now continue this discussion about morals in groups and I want as page of at least 10 different situations and what you would do in them."

Everyone moaned and a couple people turned to glare at me but I didn't pay attention, I had already begun writing.

1. If I were trapped in shark infested waters and had nothing but a gummy worm I would… summon Johnny Depp and the Black Pearl to save me.

2. If I could eat cheese all day I would have a cheese eating contest with Johnny Depp.

3. If I could be Johnny Depp I would be.

4. If aliens were taking over the planet and I was gonna die, I try and die at the same time as Johnny Depp.

I smiled as I wrote down the next one.

5. If Bella and Edward ever go further I'll go get Johnny Depp and we'll make whopping sounds while running around the house declaring Edward is finally no longer a prude.

6. If the ducks we set free on that day at the beach (a/n: If you read my story A Day At The Beach, it'd make sense) really do take over the world, Johnny Depp and I will help Alice give her duck a better name.

7. If Emmett wasn't my brother or freakishly strange I'd be very happy and I'd throw a party, with Johnny Depp of course.

8. If the school blew up forever, I would have another party with Johnny Depp.

9. If Alice decided makeovers sucked, I'd faint and then go find Johnny Depp and tell him the good news, and then…I'd have a party!

10. If I could replace the teacher who gave this assignment with Johnny Depp I would.

Just as I finished Eric came over to my desk.

"Hey, Jasper?" he asked.

"Ya?"

"I like Johnny Depp too; he's the Cheese overlord who looks after everything for the Big Cheese."

I nodded unable to find words for his weirdness; he talked to normal people about this stuff? I mean I understand when I was dressed up as a giant piece of cheese but in class? Weirdo! (A/n: Read Truth or Dare: Undead Style, the prequel to this for Jasper's cheese dare.)

Eric smiled and went back to his desk, humming the national anthem of cheese (a/n: Truth or Dare: Undead StyleJ)

Just then the bell rang and I ran out before the teacher could kill me, I could tell how annoyed at me she was.

* * *

Sorry if it's kinda short and sorry for not updating in a couple days, i've been busy and I won' be able 2 update for 3 more cause I'm going on a fieldtrip but I promise to try and have something ready when I get back! Please review I want... I'll say 70 since I'll be gone for 3 days it should be easy! Anyway Love ya'll and I better hear from you!


	4. Forks Fighting Frogs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, I just used Stephanie Meyer's characters, there is NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.

**Truth Or Dare: Mortal Mode**

Sequel to Truth Or Dare: Undead Style

Forks Fighting Frogs

Bella's P.O.V

Oh my gosh that was so freakin funny! Thank God it's lunch time I need a break from all this laughing!

My stomach rumbled and Alice looked dissapointed, "I wanted to continue through lunch." she whined.

Edward glared at her and she sighed. "Fine come on Bella let's feed you."

Edward's P.O.V

We brought Bella to the lunch room and I loaded a plate with food. Today's menu was fish oriented so I tried to get some things Bella hadn't already had or made for Charlie.

I brought her tray over and we sat down at our usual table.

"I'm so bored." Alice practically screamed.

"You know what?" Bella said. "I sorta am too."

She looked down at her tray and picked up a fish stick.

"Edward?" she said.

"Yes?"

"What is this?"

"A fish stick."

"Well that's not very nice I don't think the fish would apreciate you taking their sticks Edward."

I stared at her and Alice burst out laughing.

"And what are these?" Bella asked again pointing to the little fishy crackers.

"Goldfish, you know 'The snack that smiles back'?"

"OMG, seriously? Cool." she said picking one up.

"Okay I think this one will be named Bob, he likes skydiving and long walks on the beach." she said as she accidentally dropped him.

"Opps." she giggled. "I told you he liked sky diving."

Alice joined in the giggling and picked up another cracker.

"This is George," she said "He loves the colour blue and enjoying flying. He's a flying fish you know." then she chucked him at me!

"Alice!"

"What you're wearing blue, I told you Geroge likes blue."

Bella feel off her chair she was laughing so hard.

"Oh my gosh!" she screamed. "Alice! This fish has no eye!"

Alice rushed over taking the cracker from Bella.

"OMC you're right!"

"I know I'll save him!" Bella shouted grabbing the fish and popping it into her mouth.

She swallowed. "One small swallow for Bella, one long journey for...OMC Alice we forgot to give him a name before I ate him! The poor fish doean't know his name! Hurry Alice name him something before he goes to far!"

"Um... okay I name you Phil!" Alice yelled down Bella's throat.

"Great job Alice!" Bella said closing her mouth and giving Alice a high five.

"Are you two done?" I asked.

"Yes." They said in unison both staring at their shoes in embaressment.

Jasper's P.O.V

"Okay" I said as we left the lunch room.

"Now that Bella and Alice are done going insane, and the human's been fed. It's my turn!"

I looked around the cirlce my family had unconcuiosly formed. Only Alice and Rosalie left. Alice was a definate no, I wasn't in the mood for makeover's and Rosalie's safe from those so it's only fair she should dare Alice, so I'll pick...

"Rosalie, truth or dare?"

Rose looked up from filing her nails to glare at me.

Rosalie's P.O.V

Ugh it can't seriously be my turn again can it?!

I sighed, "Dare."

Jasper smirked and I felt my irritation fade and be replaced by excitement as Jasper broadcast his emotions.

"I dare you to dress up as the schools mascot, go around hugging everyone and yelling out random cheers about anythign you see."

Jasper's excitement was quickly overpowered by my anger. I was going to have to dress up as a frog!! And on top of that I had to go around hugging complete losers!

I stomped over to the girls changed room grabbing the costume as I went. I changed quickly, seeing as no one else was in the changeroom.

I glared at everyone as I stepped out, though they couldn't see my expression becase of the disgusting giant frog head covering my own.

"Okay." said Jasper. "Let's start in the cafe."

"But we were just there!" I complained.

"Yes, but lucnh isn't over yet so that's were everyone will be."

I growled but Jasper just smiled back at me as we walked back towards the cafe.

Eric ran into me as soon as I stepped through the door and I was severely tempted to knock his weird little head off for that.

"Oh My Gosh! It's you!" he said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're one of the Big Cheese's messengers, frogs are his favorite." he said as he jumped up to hug me, a hug which I unfortunatly had to return.

"You've inspired me." said Eric pulling away.

"I'm going to show everyone the joy's of cheese." he yelled to me as he ran out of the room.

I ignored the fact that people were staring and moved over to the next person who was standing up. She turned around and I realized it was Jessica, and I tried not to laugh as I saw her forehead still read "Slut" from the night before. (a/n: Truth Or Dare: Undead Style)

I smiled as I leaned down to hug her, purposely messing her hair as I did so.

She tried to complain but was immediately muffled by my costume.

Jasper tapped my shoulder and pointed to the lunch ladies as the cooked, mouthing the words "cheer".

I sighed and walked over to the lunch line.

I sighed again, why me? Then I started yelling.

"Smell that lunch!

Want a much?

Bet it's great!

I can't wait!

So grab a plate.

Get in line get some food,

I swear it's awesome...dude!"

I ignored the stares I was getting and stomped outside.

"Let's look for people in the yard." I mumbled.

As soon as we got out the door we were met by a yard full of cheese! There was cheese skewered on the flag pole, cheese on top of the roof, string cheese decorating the trees, and worst it was all starting to melt forming a giant cheese fondue all over the yard!

My sibling and I waded to the center were Eric was tossing cheese in random directions.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

"I'm cheesifying the place, duh!"

"Well stop! The odeur is enough to make me hurl! And it's disgusting to have to wade through cheese."

"Well the smell is probobley the linburger but other than that I think it's pretty cool." Eric retortated.

"Whatever, loser, I have a message for you from the Big Cheese."

"Really?!" said Eric looking genuinly excited.

"Ya, he said you suck and you are no longer worthy to be one of his worshipers."

Eric absorbed this and the happy look faded from his face.

"Really?" he said looking like he was about to cry.

"Really!" I snapped exasperated at this point.

Eric nodded and burst out crying quickly running back into the school and accidently running into the girls washroom to continue his mourning.

"That wasn't very nice." Said Jasper.

"He'll live." I replied.

"Okay, now who's left?"

Alice sighed and raised her hand.

I smirked, this would be fun.

* * *

Hi guys sorry it took so long to update, major writers block and mostly I wasn't in the mood to write, anyway once again sorry and I know this isn't the longest chapter but I tried. I think I'll do one more and that's it but I might do another one incoperating the pack so review and tell me if you guys like the idea, sorry if my story losing it's spark, I tried to bring it back with this chapter but I dunno. Anyway umm I guess we'll aim for maybe 5 more reviews since you guys had to wait so long, I'll try and write fast! Love ya'll! 


	5. Purifying Pennies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, I just used Stephanie Meyer's characters, there is NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.

**Truth Or Dare: Mortal Mode**

Sequel to Truth Or Dare: Undead Style

Purifying Pennies!

Rosalie's P.O.V

I smirked, this would be fun.

Alice's P.O.V

"Okay Alice, truth or dare?"

Damn, I can't see what she's planning!

"Umm...dare?"

"Yes!" Rosalie hissed.

Suddenly a vision hit me and I groaned. "God no."

"You know what you have to do?" Rose asked smirking.

I nodded completely defeated.

I went back into the school with my siblings and Bella following luckily they couldn't ALL follow me into the Girl's Washroom.

I sighed as I locked myself into one of the stalls and began making what I thought was probably the best you could with toilet when your using it to make an oufit. Like seriously how much harder can you get? Not only was the school's cheep one-ply extremely weak so that it falls apart easily it's also basically see-through! So I had to do like a million layers AND try and make it look fashionable, not an easy task.

I sighed as I stepped out of the stall, immediately seeing Bella and Rosalie waiting for me, as they had come in with me.

Rosalie nodded in approval and Bella gasped.

"Wow Alice, that's beautiful dress... is it made of toilet paper?" she asked sounding confused now.

I nodded, "Part of the dare." I explained.

Just then the final bell rang and I could hear the halls filling with students.

"Come on guys, I have to catch the bus."

Bella looked at me questionatley then realization dawned.

"Part of the dare?" she asked.

I nodded grimacing.

"I'll come along."

I smiled gratefully at her as we exited the washroom.

I saw the looks of suprise on the boy's faces and couldn't help but smile.

"Toilet paper?" Emmett asked.

I grimaced once again and Edward smirked, probably enjoying Emmett's outragerous thoughts.

We went outside and Bella and I got into the orange bus line while Rosalie went to the cars with the boys, explaining my dare along the way.

Bella and I took seats near the middle of the bus and waited till the bus started before beginning my dare.

I took a piece of lined paper out of my notebook and quickly wrote in huge capital letters the word "WORD" across the page.

Luckily enough Tyler was sitting in front of us looking back to stare at Bella every now and then.

I tapped his shoulder lightly startling him slightly.

He turned around cautiously obviously suspecting we'd caught him staring and was going to be humilated. "Yes?" he said.

"Guess what?" I giggled.

"What?" he said looking suspicious.

"I have a piece of paper!" I squealed.

"Great..." he said sarcastically beginning to turn around.

"WAIT!" I yelled, earning a few stares from the people around. "It's got words to! See! SEE!" I said as I shoved the paper in his face.

"HEY!" he protested.

"No silly, hay is for horses! This is a piece of paper, and it says 'WORD' duh! Can't you read?! OMC are you illiterate?! OMC you are aren't you!? Oh you poor baby! We'll have to get you a special tutor. I'll call your mommy and tell her about it for you, and I'm sure the school can arrange something, don't worry you're in good hands!"

"But...but..." Tyler stammered throught the paper.

"Ah no but's! We'll have you reading in no time!"

Tyler gave up eventually when I cut him off everytime before he could say anything and kept reassuring him he'd learn to read. He slumped into his seat sliding down as low as he could, turning the brightest shade of red.

"Now," I said turning to Bella "We have to purify people, help me chuck these blessed pennies at everyone."

I brought out a huge jar filled with tons of pennies and I passed Bella a handfull then we opened the windows both in front and behind us and shot pennies out at anyone passing by adding phrases like "The power of Christ compells you!" and "Begone demons!" when our pennies found the mark.

When we finally got to our stop we ran off the bus chucking pennies at everyone as we passed the seats.

Just as the bus began to leave th rest of the family caught up just in time to see Bella chuck a penny at the laving bus.

Edward raised an eyebrow, and she turned and saw his expression.

"What?" she defended "That bus was definately evil, I mean did you hear the sounds it was making? I bet it eat's children for breakfast. Just like the witch in Hansel and Gretel...I wish I had a gingerbread house, it'd be awesome. If I got hungery in the middle of the night I could eat my alarm clock, or if I was really hungery my bed side table or maybe nibble on my bedpost. I guess it depends on what kind of funiture I'm craving." she giggled.

"Wow that'd be awesome!" said Emmett. "Could I live with you in your gingerbread house Bella?"

"Sure Emmett, you all can."

"Yes!" he yelled.

"Emmett you can't eat gingerbread." I reminded him.

"Or any other human food for that matter." Edward added.

"Spoil sports." Emmett mumbled.

"Okay, well everyone's had a turn so the game's over and I better be getting Bella home, we have homwork." Edward said winking at Bella.

She giggled and nodded.

After they left I suggested another round but everyone declined saying, that it wouldn't be as much fun without Edward and Bella, and it was getting kinda boring, so we should give it a break. Hmph, I still wanna play.

Fine, I thought, I'll think of something, this is not over... :)

The End

* * *

Hi...hehehe...umm soory the update took so long I just got really tired of writting and ya.. anyway this is the end of this story but I might have Alice challange the pack to a game of truth or dare and the Cullens and Bella of course can't back down from a challenge so it could be interesting, but if you guys think I've lost it, I know I do, just review and say no sequel please but if you like it then REVIEW! 


	6. Sequel of a Sequel!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, I just used Stephanie Meyer's characters, there is NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.

**Truth Or Dare: Mortal Mode**

Sequel to Truth Or Dare: Undead Style

Hi guys sorry that this is an author note but this is concerning something you've all been waiting for, that's right a **SEQUEL!** Okay so it might take me a while to actually get it started and up but it is gonna happen sorry hold your horses. It's gonna be called Truth Or Dare: Operation Alpha and yes the pack will be participating this round.

Now something I forgot to mention is that the last dare where Alice had to dress up in toliet paper, that was an idea given to me by a reviewer so Thank you! 3 Anyway I hope to hear from you guys on what you think of this news and ideas for the dares and truths and what you think of the first chapter when it comes up! Love ya'll!

EdwardCullenOwnsMySoul


End file.
